This invention involves a simple but radical approach to airplane design. Many benefits and advantages derive therefrom. More effective flight control, greater flight efficiency, improved safety and greater utilization of aircraft result from this invention. The concept was originally conceived to provide a solution to the inherent problems of combining the utility of an automobile with the freedom and swiftness of flight. However, the advantages of the concept can be applied to airplanes from commercial airliners down to the smallest personal airplane. Although the concept is simple involving few parts its impact is incalculable as to airplane safety, airplane use by the general public and its effect on the efficiency of commercial aircraft and thus its effect upon our national resources.
Also, integral with and dependent upon the basic invention are a number of special features and benefits that are not possible with conventional design. These special features and benefits include:
1. automatic retraction and extension of the landing gear without operator assistance and with no additional components required;
2. automatic high volume air cooling while on the ground and automatically restricted air flow during flight with no operator assistance required and with no additional parts required;
3. variable thrust vector alignment for optimum flight performance with no additional parts required;
4. positive yaw/roll coupling instead of adverse coupling as is the case with conventional design;
5. overall airplane efficiency and performance significantly increased compared to conventional design;
6. up to 100% aerodynamic ground effect is automatically provided, but only when needed, during takeoff and landing operations;
7. improved control response and handling quality with less tail area required over conventional design;
8. greatly reduced height and profile resulting in reduced ground handling and service facility requirements;
9. increased safety with simple arresting device.